discgolffandomcom-20200213-history
Brent Hambrick Memorial DGC
thumb|200px|right|Course sign Brent Hambrick Memorial DGC (a.k.a.) Hoover Dam DGC This course is the home of the Brent Hambrick Memorial Disc Golf Tournament (formerly the Columbus Open). Location North of Columbus, OH 43081. (Google Maps|Mapquest) First Tee: (40.108,-82.878) Directions NE side of Columbus, I-270 exit Route 161 east (Dublin-Granville Rd). Go a mile, exit north onto Sunbury Rd., 1.3 miles to a right on Central College Rd. (Duchess Gas Station), 1st left (0.2 mile) into park. Turn right at stop sign, to parking lot at top of the hill. Course Overview Holes: 27 Basket Type: Mach3 Tee Type: Concrete Course Length: 6505 Alternate Length: 8729 Hole-by-Hole Hole 1 Short: 242'(A), 297'(B) Long: 344'(A), 399'(B) Par: 3 Description: Hole 1 curves to to the right. There is a screen of trees about ⅓rd of the way to the hole. After the initial screen on the right, woods run down the right side the entire length of the course. There are woods and bushes starting on the left about half way down the course snd run to the end. The pole holes are near the reservoir lake. If you overthrow, it is possible for water to come into play. The long tee is directly behind the short tee. Hole 2 Short: 303'(A), 360'(B) Long: 487'(A), 546'(B) Par: 4 Description: Hole 2 is a long, downhill hole. The tee ls near water. There is a bank up to the dam on the right and a concrete and rock drainage ditch at the base (that runs the length of the course). There are woods starting about ⅔rds of the way down the left hand side of the course, running to the end. Also, the short tee for hole 3 may come into play if a disc drifts too much to the left. Hole 3 Short: 191'(A), 216'(B) Long: 353'(A), 378'(B) Par: 3 Description: Hole 3 makes a hard curve to the right from the short tee and a more gentle curve from the long tee. The 'A' placement of the basket is deep in the right corner of the fairway with heavy woods to the right and a wooded drop-off, leading down to water, behind the basket. The 'B' placement is still against the back wooded drop-off, but further to the left. When teeing off from the short tee, you will want to be aware of wild discs from hole 2. Hole 4 Short: 345'(A), 347'(B) Long: 486'(A), 488'(B) Par: 4 Description: Hole 4 is a long hole with heavy woods and a drop-off to the right. The 'B' placement of the pole hole gives the course a right-hand hook at the end of the course. Behind the hole is an OB road. Hole 5 parellels the road on the left. Hole 5 Length: 259'(A), 321'(B) Par: 3 Description: Hole 5 is pretty straight forward. It has a few small trees between the tee and the hole. Hole 4 runs parallel to this hole on the left and hole 6 on the right. The pin is mounted at the top of a small, wood, pyramid. Hole 6 Length: 248'(A), 291'(B) Par: 3 Description: Only 1 tee for hole 6. Hole 7 Short: 293' Long: 471' Par: 4 Description: Hole 7 does not have a 'B' pin placement. Hole 8 Short: 285'(A), 313'(B) Long: 360'(A), 374'(B) Par: 4 Description: Hole 9 Short: 264'(A), 229'(B) Long: 364'(A), 329'(B) Par: 3 Description: Hole 10 Short: 170'(A), 266'(B) Long: 311'(A), 408'(B) Par: 3 Description: Hole 11 Length: 295'(A), 305'(B) Par: 4 Description: Hole 11 only has one tee. Hole 12 Short: 165'(A), 305'(B) Long: 291'(A), 306'(B) Par: 3 Description: Hole 13 Short: 217'(A), 280'(B) Long: 217'(A), 437'(B) Par: 3 Description: Hole 14 Short: 228'(A), 370'(B) Long: 228'(A), 500'(B) Par: 4 Description: Hole A Length: 156 Par: 3 Description: Hole B Length: 186' Par: 3 Description: Hole C Length: 177' Par: 3 Description: Hole D Length: 170' Par: 3 Description: Hole E Length: 160' Par: 3 Description: Hole F Short: 195'(A), 340'(B) Long: 375'(A), 470'(B) Par: 3 Description: Hole G Short: 240' Long: 340' Par: 3 Description: Hole H Short: 235' Long: 395' Par: 3 Description: Hole I Short: 175'(A), 250'(B) Long: 250'(A), 325'(B) Par: 3 Description: Hole 15 Short: 180'(A), 233'(B) Long: 315'(A), 368'(B) Par: 3 Description: Hole 16 Short: 318' Long: 337' Par: 4 Description: Hole 17 Short: 280' Long: 323' Par: 4 Description: Hole 18 Short: 394'(A), 354'(B) Long: 582'(A), 542'(B) Par: 5 Description: Media * Link * Course Web Site * Brent Hambrick Disc Golf Memorial Tournament Category:OH Courses